


Temptation's Door

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Fights, Groping, M/M, Making Out, Multiple Partners, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Virginity, over eighteen, under twenty one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: He recalled the first time he'd come here, how he'd hidden himself away in a hoodie, sticky and uncomfortable, terrified someone would try to take photos of him and plaster them all over the front covers of every gossip magazine in existence.





	Temptation's Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youcantsaymylastname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcantsaymylastname/gifts).



> So I figured I'd dig through my requests and I'd fill some of them with what I deem as "no pressure". Meaning this: I always feel like when something's requests - be it a sequel or a specific little instance - and it's not on some prompt meme, that I have to be perfect. I feel like I have to write thousands of words and it all has to flow beautifully and be some of the top 10% of my work and at times it becomes so daunting I don't write it for months or years because I'm scared I'll fail. But right now, I've decided that I'll write a few of them with "no pressure". I'll write them as snippets of the world or as whatever comes out, something to give in return for the request even if it's not a fully fleshed beast of a story. I've never meant to leave you all hanging, I just got crippled by the pressure. Love y'all. Thanks for being my amazing readers/reviewers/kudo-ers/inspiration-givers.
> 
> For @youcantsaymylastname - Damian in a gay nightclub, sort of a precursor to Hockey Night.  
> Song[s]: https://8tracks.com/happymadman/neither-demon-nor-human

Damian wrinkled his nose as he pushed through the mass of sweaty bodies inside Gotham's only inclusive nightclub. It wasn't built to be what it had become, but the truth was, it had turned into a safe-haven of sorts for the community. The music wasn't to his taste and the scene wasn't really what he craved, but it was as close as he could get to admitting his own personal truth at the moment. 

He recalled the first time he'd come here, how he'd hidden himself away in a hoodie, sticky and uncomfortable, terrified someone would try to take photos of him and plaster them all over the front covers of every gossip magazine in existence. By the third time he'd learned that they knew the reporters and kept them out of here, knew the patrons that had lost their trust and disallowed them from coming back, a long list of barred people that everyone's ID and photo was checked against, and he started to feel safer. 

Tonight, he wore what he wanted to, had bought some drugstore eyeliner and body glitter to help mask him, still, but it wasn't a hood, wasn't the brim of a ball cap pulled down low. His dark blue silk shirt clung to him, even open down to his navel it was still too hot for this crowd. He supposed he was just lucky it was dark enough it didn't show how sweaty he was. 

His jeans clung to his hips in ways he'd laughed at Drake for allowing his own to do and the belt holding them up was something he stowed away in the depths of his closet so no one would know he owned it - studded with fake diamond gems, glittering in the strobe of the multicolored lights. 

He was already two _very illegal_ drinks in and his head felt light, buzzing comfortably with the hum of the music. It was the only way he ever managed to stay past ten minutes, the only way he could make the plunge into the crowd and allow some stranger access to his personal space. 

Someone's hand slid down his back to his ass and Damian paused, giving them the chance to grope at him before he turned around and grabbed them, yanking them flush up against him and sliding his hand into their hair. The guy was shorter than him by quite a bit, stared up at him with wide green eyes, mouth slack with surprise. Damian didn't speak, didn't offer anything over the loud thrum of music before he leaned down and captured the guy's mouth, kissing him harshly, _desperately_ , though he was loathe to admit just how desperate. 

The crowd moved around them, seeming to pulsate to the music, reminding Damian to pull away and abandon the guy before he got ideas. The wrong ones because Damian wasn't playing for random bathroom hookups. Mostly he wanted the taste of another man, the lingering twinge of tobacco and sweet liquor, the hint of a thought in the back of his mind as to if the undertone of _man_ was what it would taste like if he were to go to his knees and offer more than he was willing right now. 

He let their lips slide apart and he backed away, let the guy see him laugh, and then he turned away, pushing through the crowd and pointedly away from the restrooms, ensuring the guy might be able to take a hint that he wasn't into more than what he'd just given.

Damian stepped off the dance floor and mounted the stairs toward the second floor, glancing back once he was halfway up, finding the guy in the midst of the crowd, grinding on someone else, having taken the hint, and Damian felt relief filter through him. Sometimes this was a risky game. The second time he'd come here he'd had to pry a guy off him, risked using too much force when he got combative about Damian having led him on and he'd realized he couldn't keep making out with the same guy or it would lead to that sort of behavior. One kiss, one brief session of tonsil hockey per person and that was it. 

Sure, in a way it made him feel cheap, but on the other hand it kept him from having to explain he just wasn't ready for more and that no amount of coercion was going to help him _be_ ready. 

He stepped into the VIP area, weaving through the crowd until someone else dared to get close enough to run their hand down his arm. He paused, let them step in front of him and tipped his head enough to look open to whatever they were trying to offer. The guy was jacked, probably lifted close to what Bruce could and Damian felt a stir in his gut that was entirely different from the one that the smaller boys tended to garner from him. He conceded control of this situation in his mind, let himself look _up_ to the guy and waited, licking his upper lip and watching the way the guy's nostrils flared. 

A second later he was crushed in the guy's arms, his lips hard against Damian's own. His breath hitched and his arousal came in hard and fast, building incredibly low in his gut, driving him to kissing him harder, deeper, his hands fisting in his shirt as he shoved his tongue into the guy's mouth and took what he wanted.

They continued until another guy slid up behind Damian, slipped his hands along his hips and headed down toward his straining erection. As much as he wanted this, he also didn't want it with someone he didn't _know_. He let go of the guy in front of him and pushed at the hands on his hips, not using force, but getting his point across. The guy kept his hands on his hips, grinding against him and Damian allowed that until the hands wandered again and he pulled back from the kiss with a growl, lightly pushing the guy away from behind him and turning to pin him with a _no_ look, shaking his head and turning back to the guy he was with who was just watching him in amusement. 

Damian almost stepped back up against the guy but a second later those hands were back and the guy was going for gold near instantly. Damian ripped his hands away this time and elbowed him hard in the gut, turning on him completely and grabbing the front of his shirt. He leaned in and growled out, "No means no, asshole," letting his eyes flash with his warning, anger in them as he glowered at him.

The guy stumbled back, yanking his shirt free and holding up his hands. Damian watched him go and when he turned around the guy he'd been making out with was gone. 

Wetting his lips he decided he'd had enough for tonight. He was riled up and now he was angry on top of it which wasn't a good combination for the next person who tried to grope him when he didn't want it. 

He cut through the throngs of people, heading back downstairs and toward the doors. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the flash of bright pink and a flailing hand. Somewhat distantly he heard a shriek and he veered off course, his blood running like lava in his veins, anger coiling inside him as he approached two preppy looking guys who were hemming in a tiny little girl in a bright pink dress. One of the guys had her wrists, the others hands were in all the wrong places and Damian snarled a second before he reached out and caught the arm of the next biggest guy he saw and pointed toward the altercation. "We're fixing this. They're raping that girl."

The guy looked bewildered but followed under Damian's strong grip and when Damian let go and went for the guy touching her, the man he'd dragged along went for the other one, grabbing him and shoving him back from the girl, sent him stumbling into the wall a foot or so away. Damian ripped the remaining guy off the girl and slammed him into the wall, pinning him by the throat. "Now look here, fucker!" he jabbed his finger in the guy's face. "We do _not_ touch people who don't want it!" He watched the girl skitter away and he tracked her until she was gone in the mass of swaying bodies.

The guy was struggling, yelling something, but Damian didn't give two fucks what it was. Instead, he allowed his anger at both his earlier situation and the girl's to boil up and he absently fished the guy's wallet out, flipped it open and memorized his name and address before tucking it back in and staring him down. "You touch her or anyone else like that ever again and I know the right people to find you and send you right to Hell."

He let the guy go and watched him and his friend flee down the short hallway that led to the emergency exits. Damian caught the random guy's eye that had helped him and gave him a small nod of thanks before turning away and heading for the front doors. 

Some nights he wondered why he did this.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I received some fantastic artwork from youcantsaymylastname for this!  
> 


End file.
